Burning Desire
by missdallywinston
Summary: After reading the latest issue of Cosmopolitan magazine, Aria gets a few new ideas for the bedroom. Rated M for a reason. One shot.


**(A/N:) I'm back with another Ezria-Cosmo-smut-one-shot! I also referenced a few of the plot lines from my other Ezria Cosmo fics so if you should check those out too! There's **_**Definite Match**_** and **_**Depends on the Costume**_** :) And a little backstory on this is that me and my friend always talked about how kinky Aria probably was and then an anon requested a Cosmo fic, so here it is!**

**Also this takes place after Christmas, so Ezra's all healed and Ezria is happy :))**

**I hope you enjoy my latest Ezria sexcapade story! **

Friday afternoon, Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery strolled through Rosewood's local mall. The two had decided to go shopping to enjoy the last week of their school's winter break. They had been at the mall for over two hours before the girls decided to stop for a snack.

They sat down at a small café in the mall and chewed on the scones they had purchased. The two girls were silent as they ate before Hanna broke the silence. "So, do you want to shop anywhere else or do you want to call it a day?"

"We can shop at a few more stores if you want," Aria offered. "I just want to get home by seven. Ezra wanted me to come over."

"And when you say home, do you mean the house across from mine or his apartment?" Hanna asked teasingly.

Aria blushed and shrugged, "His apartment feels more like home than my house ever has."

Hanna smiled at her romantic friend before questioning softly, "How is everything going with him? I mean, I know you've been back together for a while, but after the last break up… Are you two good?"

"Honestly," Aria sighed, "we're great." She grinned to herself before adding, "I don't want to jinx anything, but we're the happiest we've been in a really long time."

"I hope it lasts," Hanna smiled. "I've been rooting for you two since I saw you in his car at Mona's party."

Aria chuckled, "Yeah, me too… after everything, there's nothing else I – we – can't handle. This is it for us and we're giving it all we got." Hanna just smiled more before Aria added, "And we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other. It seems like we … you know… every time we see each other."

"Lucky," Hanna groaned. "I haven't had sex since Caleb _left_ Rosewood and now that he's back, we've yet to have sex."

"I'm happy you two are back together," Aria retorted, repeating Hanna's similar words. "I've been rooting for you two for a long time, too."

Hanna grinned and shrugged a little. She wasn't sure why, but she was always the most comfortable talking to Aria about sex, opposed to their other friends. Aria felt the same way. "Hey, did you get the new issue of Cosmo?"

"Yes!" Aria squealed. "That whole guide to more exciting sex was interesting…"

Hanna squinted her eyes and asked, "Did you try any of it with Fitz?"

Aria's cheeks got hot as she answered, "I haven't really had the chance to, but I'm planning on it. Whenever we have sex, it's great, he's great, but it's always a little… repetitive. I mean, we've gotten crazy a few times but nothing like in that article."

"What's the craziest experience you've had?" Hanna inquired.

Aria giggled and knew Ezra would be embarrassed as hell due to her telling her friend about it. "Um, one time, we had sex in a dressing room at a sex shop."

"Oh my god!" Hanna laughed. "Wait, were you there because of that article in Cosmo a few issues ago?"

"Yeah, actually," Aria laughed. "And while I was there, I got a pair of handcuffs, but I haven't used them yet. After reading that article in the latest Cosmo, I kinda wanna use them."

Deciding on a plan, Hanna suggested, "Okay, how about we stop at Victoria's Secret before we leave and tonight, we both make our boyfriends go crazy."

Aria bit her lip and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXX

While Aria was out shopping with Hanna, Ezra was at the apartment, constantly scrolling through job offers. He had been unemployed for a few weeks and while he was happy no longer being at Rosewood High, since he could be with Aria one hundred percent, but he still needed work. Bills were piling up and freelancing wasn't doing the trick.

Coming up empty on the job search, Ezra closed his laptop and headed over to the said stack of bills to see if he could afford to pay any at the moment. As he grabbed various papers from the coffee table, Ezra accidentally knocked over a shiny magazine.

He bent down to grab it and groaned when he realized it was a Cosmopolitan. Aria hadn't come up with a new sex idea for them in a while, but he guessed it was because she hadn't received a new issue. Holding the magazine though, he supposed she had since gotten a new one.

Wanting to be prepared for whatever idea Aria would propose later, Ezra flipped through the magazine, trying to find the sex section. It was easy to find though, due to a page being dog eared.

Ezra read over the bookmarked page and he raised his eyebrows at the articles. Bolded across the top of the page read, "**How To: Rough Sex**." He continued skimming over a few sentences and furrowed his brow at a few phrases Aria had circled with a pen. Handcuffed. Blindfolded. Excessive teasing.

He shook his head a little, before glancing at the page next to it. There was a cartoon image of a position and Ezra had to tilt his head slightly to understand it fully. He scanned over to the corner of the image and noticed a penned in star. _Great_, he thought, _Aria wants to try this and I can't even understand the picture. _

He skimmed over a few more paragraphs before giving up. Closing the magazine, Ezra set it back down on the coffee table and returned to looking over some bills.

XXXX

Aria readjusted her trench coat and tousled her curled hair one last time as she stepped towards Ezra's apartment. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but lowered it quickly after. She checked to make sure the belt of the coat was tied tightly and reapplied her red, cherry flavored lip gloss.

After a few moments, she decided she was good and knocked on the door. Ezra answered in seconds and greeted, "I thought I heard you out here. Come in."

Smiling a little, Aria stepped inside. She felt Ezra softly tug her shoulder and offer, "Here, let me take your coat."

Smacking his hand away as fast as she could, she practically shouted, "No!" Ezra looked at her, confused, before Aria backpedaled. "Um, it's just that I'm cold."

"Okay," Ezra muttered.

Aria smacked her lips before sighing. She closed the distance between them and pressing her lips sensually to Ezra's. Ezra eagerly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Aria's tiny waist. He felt Aria's hands travel lower than his hips before pulling away. "Do you, um, do you want any dinner?"

The Cosmo articles flashed through Aria's head and she shook her head as innocently as possible. "No… I want _you_."

Like Aria, the magazine articles on rough sex entered Ezra's mind and he chuckled timidly. "I saw the articles you had bookmarked," he admitted shyly.

"So you actually read Cosmo when I'm not around?" Aria asked, smiling ear to ear at the possible confession.

Ezra shook his head and laughed, "No, no, um, it fell off the table and I happened to see the page you had things circled on."

Aria nodded before pulling out the pair of fuzzy handcuffs from her pocket. She swung them around as she bit her lip and cocked her hip. "Do you want to try them?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Narrowing his gaze, he nodded. "I'll try, but as for that position you had starred…"

"We can do it," Aria assured, trailing her free hand down Ezra's chest. She kissed his jaw before pulling away and warning, "And Ezra, I know that when we usually have sex, it's very romantic and loving… but that's not the point of this." She palmed Ezra's crotch and whispered into his ear. "I want you to fuck me."

Ezra pulled away, wide eyed, but very turned on. Suddenly, all his worry about not being able to pull off the whole rough sex thing dissipated and he was determined to make Aria unable to walk when they were done. "Ok. I'd love to fuck you."

Aria bit her lip, trying to remain from smiling at Ezra's dirty words. He wasn't one for smutty talk and hearing him attempt to was absolutely adorable. Deciding not to comment on it though, Aria looked away from him and around the apartment.

She walked away from the door of the apartment and over to Ezra's desk chair. She took it over towards the bed, behind the couch before looking over at Ezra. She nodded over to where she was and he walked over eagerly. He smirked, "Is this another strip tease?"

Aria just turned him around, cuffed his wrists behind his back before telling him to sit. He obeyed, slightly reluctantly thanks to the handcuffs. Aria leaned over once he was seated so that her slightly exposed cleavage was right in his face. She nibbled his ear lobe before whispering, "This is better."

Backing away, she blushed a little. "Remember when you asked me to touch myself for you?"

Ezra got where this was going and got a risqué twinkle in his eye, anticipating what she was about to do if he was correct. He raised his eyebrows a little before asking hopefully, "Really?"

In response, Aria untied her coat slowly before revealing a lacey, black and purple corset with a matching thong. Ezra's eyes bulged as well as a lower body part. Aria just smirked before teasing, "You're gonna be begging for it, Fitz."

And with that, she backed up onto the bed before laying down, knees bent and legs spread. She pushed the barely there underwear to the side and began tracing circles over her opening. She pinched her clit before slipping two fingers inside of herself and moaning. Ezra wanted nothing more than to get up and go assist her, but thanks to the handcuffs, it would be impossible.

She let out a whimper and Ezra followed it with a muttered curse. Aria readjusted so that she was propped up on one of her elbows. She stared at Ezra, who was currently watching her busy hand. She smirked at the bulge in his pants before adding a third finger, followed with a high pitched moan.

"Aria," Ezra groaned. "Can you please take these off of me now?"

She didn't respond and just continued to pump her fingers in and out of her. Her breathing was heavy and Ezra watched, his eyes filled with pure lust. Aria curled her fingers inside of herself and threw her head back in pleasure. Her insides clung to her fingers as she came and she let out a low, gravelly moan.

Ezra's cock was so hard it was painful and he was growing impatient with the little handcuff game. Aria laid on her back as she tried to get her breathing normal. Once she did, she scooted off the bed and strutted over to Ezra. Aria sighed, "You didn't beg enough."

She slipped her still wet fingers into Ezra's mouth and he licked off the wetness with pleasure, maintaining eye contact with Aria. Eventually, she slipped her fingers back out of his mouth and trailed her hand to his swelled, pant covered erection. She dragged her fingernails over the fabric and Ezra bucked into her hand. "Aria, _please_," Ezra panted.

Relenting only slightly, Aria pulled Ezra's zipper down a little before lowering her head and undoing the zipper with her teeth. Ezra threw his head back as she unzipped his pants as slow as possible. "Please," he whimpered, begging like she wanted.

While the idea of unzipping his pants with her teeth was good in theory, her teeth hurt like a bitch in reality. Forgoing the teasing, she unzipped the rest of the zipper with her hand, causing her to sigh, "Finally."

Ezra laughed a little before sassing, "Man, I wish you said that every time I unzipped my pants."

"Oh, I do," Aria chuckled. "Just not out loud." Ezra smirked and nodded a little bit, while Aria pulled down his pants. She stroked him through his boxers and Ezra was close to going insane. He needed more. "Aria," he groaned, desperately wanting to run his fingers through her hair or his hands down her sides.

She complied and rid him of his boxers as well. She licked him with one long stroke, base to tip, before taking him into his mouth. Ezra moaned and watched as Aria bobbed her head up and down on his hard cock. She removed him from her mouth and playfully bit the tip of his member, causing Ezra to buck back into her mouth. Aria swirled her tongue around the tip before taking several inches of him in her mouth.

As she sucked him, Ezra clenched his eyes shut in pleasure and he felt himself shaking all too soon. "Aria… babe, I'm –" But before he could say anything else, Aria swallowed his hot cum without a second thought. She always did, but he never got used to seeing it. Aria swallowing was always the hottest fucking thing _ever_ to him.

Aria slipped his dick out from her lips and wiped her mouth shyly. Ezra watched her every move before begging, "_Please _take these cuffs off me." He added, "I won't be able to fuck you with my hands cuffed behind my back."

She gave in and told him to stand up. He did and she quickly pressed a button on the cuffs, freeing Ezra. He sighed and massaged his wrists before wanting a little payback. He left her standing before walking over to the closet and grabbing a couple of his ties. Aria watched with confusion and he walked back and decided to regain the upper hand. He spun her around and cuffed her like she had him.

Aria turned and raised her eyebrows and Ezra kissed her head, before explaining. "Well, if you want to be kinky, I can play the part." She blushed a little before he told her to sit. She did and then curiosity got the best of her. "What are the ties for?"

"You're pretty flexible, right?" Ezra smiled.

She laughed awkwardly, "I think you should know the answer is yes from experience."

"The ties," Ezra said, stroking her shoulder, "are for your ankles. Just like one of the Cosmo articles suggested."

Aria laughed, "Oh my God, you _do_ read them!"

"Do you want to try it or not?" Ezra laughed, blushing at her thoughts of him actually reading the raunchy women's magazine.

She got off the chair and kissed Ezra passionately. "I would love to try it, but only if you want to."

"I want to," Ezra grinned. "But, go ahead and get rid of the underwear."

Aria chuckled, "How? My hands are _actually_ tied."

"Right," Ezra laughed, embarrassed a little that the obvious thought hadn't crossed his mind. He kneeled down in front of her and decided to tease her like she had teased him earlier. He removed the scanty thong with his hands a little before pulling them down with his teeth. Unlike Aria, he succeeded and he got them down to her knees before giving up and tugging them off her body. He straightened his back and plunged his tongue into her center, causing Aria to squeal. She wasn't expecting that. "Ezra!"

She begged for more, but he just pulled away from her body and stood up. "See? Teasing isn't fun." She scowled before Ezra told her to sit. Aria did as she was told and was surprised, pleasantly surprised, at how much Ezra was seemingly enjoying this. Even though she liked the idea of rough, fuck-me-hard kind of sex, she never pegged Ezra as the type to go for it.

Truthfully, he wasn't, but seeing Aria's kinky side brought it out in him. He liked seeing her take charge and he could tell that the feeling was mutual. He smirked as she sat in the chair, still wearing that sexy corset, which made her breasts look absolutely amazing. "Are you sure you want to do the thing in the article?"

"I'm sure," Aria answered seriously before teasing, "that is, if you're up for it…"

"Oh, I'm up for it," Ezra responded. "Ankles up."

Aria obeyed and mentally thought of the description that was in the magazine. She put her ankles on the arms of the desk chair and Ezra tied her to the chair with his ties. He admired the sight with utter desire and he felt himself start to harden again.

"Don't just stare," Aria patronized. "Make me come."

Ezra smirked as he got back down on his knees so he was eye level with her wet pussy. Before he went down on her though, he looked up at her and retorted to her previous request, "I always do, don't I?"

She blushed and nodded. He smiled before going down on her. He licked the length of her heat with one languid stroke. Aria immediately tried to buck into his tongue, but couldn't thanks to her restraints. He continued to swirl his tongue around her sex and Aria whimpered with every touch.

Ezra thrust a couple of fingers inside of her, causing Aria to throw her head back in pleasure. "More, Ezra, please," she begged. He complied and added a third finger before licking her clit. Aria screamed in pleasure and she tried to move forward on the chair. Ezra smirked against her before curling his fingers inside of her. She shot up and screamed out Ezra's name, hitting her high.

He pulled out his fingers before licking and swiping away her wetness. After a few minutes, he pulled away and Aria's breathing was less shaky then it had been minutes ago. Ezra licked one of his fingers before mumbling, "You always taste so good."

Aria blushed as she watched him lick her arousal off his fingers with enthusiasm. Ezra got off his knees and leaned over to untie Aria's ankles. "Do you still want to try the position you had starred?"

"Just," Aria panted, "give me a second."

Ezra chuckled and threw his ties to where their discarded clothes were laying. After a few seconds, Aria stood up, weak in the legs. She turned her back on Ezra and asked, "Can you take these off of me? There's button on the left cuff."

Ezra nodded, even though Aria wasn't looking at him. He stepped closer to her and began to kiss his way down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Eventually, he reached the cuffs and popped the button on them. Aria wrung her wrists a little bit as she turned to Ezra. Her cheeks reddened and she sighed, "Well, that was different." Ezra laughed breathily as Aria stepped towards him. She began to pull his shirt, which had yet to have been removed, over his head, so that he was completely naked.

He pulled her towards the bed and they sat down next to each other. "Did you like it? Are you okay? The ties didn't hurt, did they?"

Aria smiled at his worry and responded, "That was… amazing, Ezra." She paused and ran a hand over his bicep. "It was hot seeing you take charge."

He rested his hand high on her thigh and smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself. Have I ever told you how perfect you are at…" he faded off, slightly embarrassed to be so crude.

"What? Giving you head?" Aria scoffed, noticing his adorable pink cheeks.

Ezra laughed slightly before nodding, "Yeah, _that_."

"Ezra, I've been doing _that_ for over half a year," Aria smiled. "You can say a blow job."

He kissed her softly before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Aria responded. "But, remember what I told you," she warned, straddling his lap. "This isn't supposed to be romantic." She grinded against him and muttered, "It's supposed to be kinky." Aria then bit his neck. "It's supposed to be rough." She pulled away and pushed him down towards the mattress. "And it's supposed to be hot." Ezra looked up at her as she continued to straddle his hips. Aria slowly unzipped her lingerie top, giving Ezra quite the show for the second time that day. Eventually, Aria removed the corset completely and tossed it towards the floor.

Ezra stared at her now exposed breasts before he pulled Aria down towards him. She giggled as she fell on him before Ezra rolled them over so he was on top. He kissed Aria roughly before travelling down her neck and chest. He cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her hard, pink nipples. He nibbled the sensitive skin, causing Aria to moan and whimper. He bit down on her breast and Aria bucked her hips against Ezra's stomach.

As good as Aria felt, she rolled them over so she was back on top. Ezra continued to palm her breasts, but she smacked his hand away. "Ezra, stop."

He obeyed within a millisecond, dropping his hands away. "Why? What's wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong," Aria assured. "I just, I want to do that thing I had starred."

Ezra remembered the cartoon image of the position she was referring to and suddenly grew self-conscious again. "Really? I mean, it seems like it would make you dizzy or –"

"If I don't like it, or if you don't like it, we can try one of the other ones," Aria promised.

He complied and sat up. Aria sat up as well and began to get into the position she had read about. Ezra watched in slight amusement as she laid down and stuck her legs in the air. She waited for a few moments before resting her legs back down. "Are you gonna do your part or just watch the free gymnastic show?"

He chuckled before getting up and lifting Aria's leg back up in the air. He kneeled before her and she lifted her bottom higher in the air. She tried to get comfortable and Ezra laughed softly. He had gotten so used to just jumping into bed with her and then one of them laying on top of the other. It was strange to try something new, but it was also exciting.

After a few minutes of wiggling around and readjusting her legs, Aria sighed before nodding, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Wait," Ezra said, beginning to set her legs down again. "I forgot the condom."

Aria reached his arm as best as she could to stop him, "I'm on the pill." He looked at her slightly uncertain and she added, "I've been on it since before we even had sex and Ezra, how many times have we done this?"

"What?" Ezra asked. "Sex?"

She blushed, "Yeah. We've been doing this for almost eight months, and I've never even felt all of you inside of me."

He thought it over before relenting and entering Aria. She whimpered at the sensation before adjusting to the new position. Ezra held her ankles on each side of him before asking, "Are you okay?"

She wiggled her hips and scrunched up her face. "It feels different," she giggled. "Good different."

"Yeah," Ezra agreed.

She breathed out before saying, "Okay, I'm ready."

And with that, Ezra began pushing in and out of here. Her breasts shook with every thrust and he watched with pleasure. Aria's back moved slightly up and down the bed and she bit her lip a little. Ezra began to move more rhythmically before Aria laughed, "I'm sorry, but stop."

Ezra did and pulled back out of her. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry if you were enjoying this, but this isn't… can we try something else?" Aria said, laughing off some embarrassment.

He nodded, "Sure, sure."

"Alright, I know what we can do," Aria smirked. "Sit up."

Ezra did as he was told and sat down near the pillows. Aria straddled him before lowering herself on his erect member. Ezra held her hips and helped her begin a steady pace, before she swatted his hands away. She began to bounce on him, her chest colliding tightly with Ezra's as pulled him closer. Aria dug her nails into his back and left sloppy kisses on his neck. She pulled away and tugged on his hair so he would look at her. "Harder."

He complied and rammed into her, causing her to scream and toss her head back. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and he groaned at the feeling of her erect nipples against his chest. Aria bit his shoulder teasingly before placing open mouthed kisses up to her ear. "That's better, babe. Keep fucking me like that. Fuck me 'til I scream again."

Ezra groaned into her hair and grabbed her ass roughly. Aria moaned his name into his ear before she whispered seductively, "Spank me."

He pulled away and stared at her incredulously. "Really?"

"Cosmo said that practically every man has fantasized about spanking their woman. So go ahead. Spank me."

He nodded, but pleaded, "Could you not bring up that magazine the next time we're fucking, though?"

"Deal," Aria chuckled.

She moved up and down on Ezra some more before he forcefully cupped her ass and then spanked it. Aria hummed in contentment in his ear while continuing to bounce on top of him. "You like that?" Ezra smirked, pulling away and glancing at her. She nodded against the crook of his neck and he smacked her Aria's ass again. The bed was creaking as their bodies slammed together, sounds of skin slapping together filling the room. Both of them were getting close and Aria let out a high pitched scream, due to Ezra almost completely pulling out of her before thrusting roughly back into her.

Ezra removed one of his hands off her ass and pinched her clit roughly. Aria screamed, "Ezra, fuck!" He slapped her ass once again before thrusting into her, hitting the right spot once again. She hit her high when he hit it again and she chanted Ezra's name like a litany.

Ezra too hit his high and panted against her neck as he came. "Jesus," he mumbled, hot breath hitting Aria's skin. Aria's breathing remained shaky as she removed herself from Ezra's limbs before slumping beside him. They pulled the sheets up over their sweaty, shaky bodies and Ezra threw his head back in ecstasy. When he did though, he hit the wall hard and immediately winced.

Aria broke into a fit of giggles and curled up beside him, clutching her stomach in laughter. She choked out between chuckles, "Are you okay? Do you need ice?"

"I'm fine," Ezra laughed. "It's not that funny."

"Oh, I'm not laughing at that," Aria explained. "Well, I sort of am, but it's not just that."

Ezra wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his sweaty body. "What are you laughing at, then?"

"That was just," Aria began, shrugging, "quite the experience."

"You're the first girl I've ever tied up," Ezra commented. After a second he realized how weird that sounded and backtracked, "Um, that didn't come out right."

Aria snickered, "I know what you meant. And if it makes you feel better, you're the first person I've ever handcuffed." He scoffed and Aria smiled a little sadly. "I'm sorry if any of that made you uncomfortable."

"No," Ezra shook his head. "No, Aria, that was great. That was… _sexy_." He tapped her nose with his finger and grinned, "Just like you."

She bit her lip and smiled at his compliment before stroking Ezra's chest. "So, you'd want to do things like that more? More fucking, less love making?"

He shrugged, "Aria, as long you're the other person in this bed with me, I don't care. I like fucking you, but I like the romantic stuff too. I want to make love to you."

"You're so adorable," Aria grinned, loving seeing Ezra's intimate side.

"Ok, ok, sorry to have gotten sappy," Ezra said. "I want to fuck you, in addition to the, you know, love making."

Aria nodded. "So if I were to blindfold you, or, have you fuck me up against a wall, you'd do it?"

"I'd do anything to pleasure you, Aria," Ezra told her. He noticed a mischievous glint in his eye and added, "Within reason." She laughed a little and Ezra stated, "I had no idea you were so into all the… rough stuff."

"It just seems fun," Aria replied. "I thought it was fun."

Ezra stroked Aria's breast with one of his hands and nodded, "Aria, it was _very_ fun."

He began nibbling her neck and Aria pulled away. "No, uh uh, after all that, I'm tired. We are _not _going again."

"I wasn't trying to," Ezra scoffed, lying though his teeth. "Babe, I'm tired, too."

Aria nodded and teased sarcastically, "Mmmhmm." Ezra laughed before Aria nuzzled Ezra's chest. "Let's just cuddle."

He kissed her forehead and Aria draped her leg over his. Ezra grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, before intertwining his fingers with her. "You know, if all the Cosmo articles start being about sex this great, I think I might start to like the magazine more."

**(A/N:) I know that that was pretty smutty and some of it could be considered ooc, but we've never really seen how any of the ships have acted during sex since PLL is on ABCFamily. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
